Bring Me To Life
by BluestAngelDust
Summary: One's a Vampire, whose life was destroyed by Demons. The other's a Demon who’s destined to unite the scattered clans of Demons and rule.What do you do when you realize you love the person you were forbidden to meet,the same one you're destined to kill?y


Bring Me To Life

The music pulsed from the speakers as the dancers moved to the beat, hypnotized, entranced and very much disconnected from the real world. That is why none of them noticed a curvy blonde making her way through the throngs of people as they grinded, minds lost in a haze of alcohol and music.

A small, confident smile played on the pink lips glittering with clear lip-gloss. Her blue eyes gazed almost lazily from underneath her long lashes as she took in her surroundings. Nightclubs. Living, breathing breeding ground for sex and ecstasy. The perfect feeding ground.

She moved into the middle of the crowd and almost hypnotically began to sway her hips, one slender arm raised above her head as the other hand delicately touched the silky skin of her exposed midriff.

Golden silk rolled off her shoulder in velvety waves as she tilted her head back, exposing the elegant curve of her neck and showing off a bit more of her cleavage. Those surrounding her snapped out of their music-induced daze, gazing in awe at the beautiful goddess that had somehow made her way next to them without their notice. It was a sin not for them not to have noticed the heavenly beauty before. And they strive amongst themselves to correct their mistake and to be redeemed.

Hazy blue eyes closed as the smile on the pink lips became a triumphant smirk. The goddess felt several bodies pressing against hers from all sides, eager to touch what they can never have. Humans, such weak fools.

The beauty allowed herself to get lost in the music and the feel of bodies moving together in an endless mass, knowing that each pair of eyes in the club were on her. Men and women alike longed to praise their newfound goddess, to please her. Lambs to the slaughter.

Her euphoric state was destroyed when a pair of lips dared to desecrate the skin of her exposed shoulder, hard, rough lips doing their best to caress what they should never feel.

Reeling back, her cerulean blue eyes opened, a dark flame burning in the clear orbs that smothered the light, changing her eyes from the color of the sky on a bright spring day to the smoky danger of the ocean when disturbed.

A slim hand reached out with inhuman speed, tightly grasping the neck of the one who touched what to them was sacred. The man's eyes widened with shock as he felt his air supply being cut off and his windpipe being crushed, staring into the eyes of an angry goddess.

The smirk changed into a snarl as the delicate features of the beauty twisted into the dangerous vision of inhuman rage.

A hand suddenly grabbed the angry goddess' wrist, causing her eyes to flicker over to the fool that dared touch her.

Stormy blue met impassive garnet, causing the blonde to release her hold on the human male. With one last look of distaste, the beauty spun around and stalked for the door, people parting for her. The newcomer, a regal woman whose very presence demanded respect, holding herself with a grace none in the club had ever seen as she slowly walked out, a sharp contrast to her enraged companion.

Garnet eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the dark club and away from the stale air mixed with sweat, sex and smoke. The blonde goddess leaned against the railing that kept the drunken clubbers away from the edge of the cliff, back to the elegant being behind her.

Silence descended over them, suffocating the goddess that no longer needed air. But this was a different kind of suffocation. She felt the caress of danger looming over her, threatening to swallow her whole. And it all came from the stoic woman behind her.

"I don't understand why you choose to spend your time in a pitiful space like that, it reeks."

The impassive voice only heightened the blonde's fear as she clamped down on the urge to jump over the fence and risk the dangers of breaking every bone in her body.

"We don't breathe anymore, remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not nice to be surrounded by clean air."

The blonde bit her lip, preventing herself from laughing at the childish whine she detected.

"You get used to it."

Slender hands gripped the railing harder. That was a stupid move.

"You have no reason to get used to it."

Garnet eyes were burning a hole in her back as the flat voice somehow managed to convey the owner's anger.

"I like to have fun."

"And you can't have fun at home?"

The blonde sighed and turned, looking the taller woman in the eye.

"I don't like those parties."

"What is the difference between those parties and that sorry excuse of a mob in there? We allow the younger ones to behave as you do outside at any club."

The blue-eyed being shook her head, a frustrated expression passing over her beautiful face.

"We go through this every time. I don't like it there. Too many vampires."

Red eyes narrowed dangerously as the regal woman appeared before the blonde instantly, her calm façade broken by her angry scowl.

"Or perhaps it's too few humans?"

The shorter woman bit her lip again and bravely, as well as foolishly, walked past her companion. A pale hand reached over and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it painfully. The blonde didn't scream out, though she did wince as she realized just how angry her companion was.

"You still think you're human. Get it through your head: you died 134 years ago. And most importantly, you're not some little unknown vampire, the childe of some weak fool. You are _my_ childe, my right hand. And as such, you are expected to behave better than this. Am I understood?"

The blonde nodded numbly as her sire released her wrist. She resisted the urge to rub the sore spot and bowed her head.

"I am sorry, my Lady."

"You always are, but you never change. It's always the same story. You get bored of the manor or parties and then you come to one of these nightclubs. To top it off, you only come home when I _hunt_ you down. The other Elders are coming and I **do** not have time for such petty foolishness."

The young vampire bowed her head even lower, squeezing her eyes shut as she saw her sire's hand reach over to her.

The gentle caress was unexpected, but not unwelcome as the beautiful sire lifted her chin, forcing the blonde to look into her Lady's now gentle eyes.

"You have never made me regret making you my childe, but you must start embracing your responsibilities. Especially with The Gathering of the Elders at hand, you must show them that you are worthy and that I have not chosen foolishly."

"Yes, m'Lady. I will not disappoint you again."

Dark red lips placed a kiss on the blonde's smooth cheek, forcing the younger vampire to relish in a rare show of affection by her sire.

"Good. Return home before dawn."

"Yes, of course."

The red-eyed sire smirked.

"And this time, don't drip blood on the carpet."

Halfway across the city, another beauty moved between the throng of the people in the crowded streets of Tokyo. Her dark eyes watched the people passing her by with distain and boredom. Despite how hard or how much they pushed each other to hurry to their destination, none of them got within even a foot of her. The crowd seem to part for her unconscious, never even acknowledging her presence.

The black, leather duster billowed about her legs as she walked, heavy black boots never making a sound. Her skin was almost deathly pale, just enough to appear to be smooth ivory but not enough to seem sickly. Her black blouse contrasted greatly with her skin, black leather pants hugging her hips and long legs. Despite being nighttime, a pair of shades kept the world from seeing her mesmerizing eyes. Perhaps that's why they had yet to flock to her.

She had an unearthly grace, something none in the crowd dared to look upon. A pink tongue licked her pouty lips as her destination appeared.

A sea of people poured out of the subway station as she arrived. Her face twisted into an expression of annoyance for a split second before she proceeded down the stairs. Once again, people seemed to part for her on their own accord, though no one spared a glance at the pale girl.

She swiped the Metrocard and pushed the turnstile with her hand, entering the station just as the train pulled out. Without a sound she made her way to the end of the platform, dark eyes looking around to check for any stray riders. There was one homeless man sitting on a bench a couple of feet away, passed out.

She walked past him with a hint of a snarl on her lips before jumping into the tracks. The smell of wastewater hit her nose, making an expression of annoyance appear before she walked into the dark tunnel.

The rats ran past her, squeaking and fighting amongst themselves for a scrap of bread. She yanked the shades from her eyes, dark violet eyes turning to look at the rats.  The filthy animals quieted almost immediately and scampered off. A smirk played on her lips as she replaced the shades. That'll teach them.

She could hear the sounds of a train approaching but she didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, the pale beauty made her way over to the wall of the tunnel, placed her hand on the stone and pushed.

The stone moved back and to the side, revealing a pitch-black passage. The woman spared a glance at the train coming and stepped in, the stone door sliding back into place behind her.

She moved perfectly in the dark, knowing where every turn, nook and cranny was. After what seemed like forever, the sound of voices reached her. She paused and placed her hand on the stonewall in front of her that she could not see but knew was there and pushed.

The dark room was filled with a mass of swaying bodies and limbs. The multi-colored lights moved across the ceiling, providing enough light for it not to be complete darkness but keeping it low enough for them to have no idea who the person next to them was.

The woman's expression was one of disgust as she moved along the outside of the tangle of bodies. The smell of sweat and sex filled her senses. She'd be crazy to say it didn't affect her at all, but she'd never be as completely immersed in it as they were.

"So, you made it," came the husky whisper in her ear, the hot breath caressing her skin with fondness.

The pale girl shivered and leaned back, her body molding against whoever was addressing her. Her eyes opened, though the shades kept anyone from seeing the violet orbs.

Without a sound, she moved away and made her way to the bar, feeling whoever she was speaking to follow her.  She couldn't help but let a small smile of triumph appear on her lips. Yes, this was sweet.

She felt a strong hand grab her wrist and turn her around harshly, lips against hers before she could even blink. The pale beauty moaned softly as her slim arms wrapped around whoever it was kissing her.

The person abruptly broke the kiss and eyed the pale girl's swollen lips with a smirk.

"Never get too cocky, Hotaru."

The pale goddess, Hotaru, sighed and pulled out of the person's grasp.

"Never tease me, you might get burned, Makoto."

The brunette woman smirked and reached over, pulling off the sunglasses to pierce the purple eyes with her own emerald ones, which twinkled with mischief and a hidden danger.

"Of course, I forgot I was dealing with the Goddess of Death."

Hotaru growled softly as her slim hand reached out and grabbed the taller girl's shoulder forcefully, her eyes darkening to black as they narrowed. A brief flash of fear appeared on Makoto's face before it disappeared. She stared back, her face expressionless as she stood deadly still.

The Goddess of Death sighed and released her hold before marching towards the bar again. The brunette sighed, rubbing her green eyes tiredly before following. What the hell had she been thinking? She's been in this place too long.

A few people at the bar stood from their seats and bowed to the Goddess of Death as she approached before blending into the crowd. The pale woman took a recently abandoned seat and flagged down the bartender, who scrambled to serve her.

"Get me a beer."

"Beer?" Makoto echoed as she took a seat next to the shorter woman before ordering a beer as well. "Lowering yourself to the level of us common folk?"

Hotaru snorted softly and waited patiently, or pretended to at least. When her drink was delivered, she took a sip before her face twisted into an expression of disgust.

Makoto laughed as she shook her head. She clapped the Goddess of Death on the back, causing the shorter woman to glare at her.

"Hotaru, what's with you anyway?"

"I have bad news."

The worried tone wiped all the humor from the brunette's face. It took a lot to worry her companion and she'll be _damned_ if she took it lightly.

"Oh?"

"Makoto, they've called the Gathering of the Elders."

Green eyes widened with shock as the brunette practically fell off her chair. Hotaru closed her own violet orbs and massaged her temple.

"You're kidding me! That's not supposed to be for another ten years."

"Apparently, they've somehow managed to catch scent of our activities."

"We haven't killed anyone."

"I was speaking metaphorically, Makoto," Hotaru growled softly, her annoyance getting the better of her.

The brunette winced just as shouting came from the far corner of the room. Her emerald orbs flickered over to the corner to discover a few people cowering at a velvet-draped entrance.

"I don't think it's the best time to tell her," Makoto said softly.

"No, I don't suppose so," Hotaru agreed, her attention on the person lying on the floor before the dark entrance.

The taller of the two sighed softly before standing. "I suppose we should go calm the fire before it gets worse."

The Goddess of Death smiled softly as she stood, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess you're right."

Makoto rolled her eyes and shoved her companion lightly as they made their way across the room, the crowd parting for them once again.

"You just want to see some carnage."

"Of course not," came the flat response, but the brunette knew better.

The semi-circle of people moved aside as the two approached, their heads bowed. Makoto nodded while Hotaru didn't even acknowledge their presence.

The shorter of the two paused at the opening, eying the black drapes and the darkness with a hint of hesitation. Makoto didn't blame her though.

"What happened?"

One of them looked up, fear on his handsome face as he answered the brunette.

"I don't know, ma'am. She's been in one of her moods again."

A murmur of agreement arose from the crowd. Makoto gave them an easy smile, dispelling the fear they felt almost immediately.

"Don't worry about. Hotaru's back. That should calm the flame a little, eh?"

Everyone nodded, though they hesitated when they turned to look at the silent woman that was their salvation from the wrath of the enraged flame.

"Come on, Hotaru," Makoto said before entering the dark entrance.

The Goddess of Death closed her eyes for a brief second and when her violet orbs opened, they were softer than those around her were used to seeing. With a look of determination on her pretty face, she stepped into the heart of the flame.

------------------------------------------

All right! Chapter one to the other new fic. I figured I'd leave you guys with some stuff before I went on vacation for… 7 weeks. Cough Don't expect any more updates from me.

This fic, as you might have read in my profile should you actually read it, was inspired by the movie 'Underworld.' Actually, more like how hot Kate Beckinsale looked _in_ the movie 'Underworld' but eh, that's not important now is it?

While I was watching the movie, I kept remembering how I wanted to do a fic where everyone was on opposite sides and this was perfect. Just, instead of Lycan, there are demons. Not much of a big difference.

Hmm… the summary should have told you the important things. Or at least I hoped it did. If it didn't, oh well, just keep reading.

As for the characters themselves, yeah, I might screw around with their personalities a little considering it's AU and they have to fit their roles in the story. Otherwise, I'll pretty much keep things the same. As for Setsuna's character, I'll admit I don't know much about it. But as for the dear vampire version of the gorgeous senshi of Time, I was sure to make her more… powerful, let's just say.

Hotaru, well, she's Hotaru, the cold-hearted bitch version in this one.

Well, the pairings in this one are pretty much well defined (or will be, in any case). Though, there will be a little blurring that includes Hotaru…

All right, one last thing (pardon me if I just copy and paste but I am _way_ too lazy at this point after rereading four of my own chapters) right now, there's a race kind of thing going on between THIS fic and my other new one, 'Sweet Surrender.' I've decided to make one of them one of the main fics and the other one a bit of an extra when I finish (and I WILL finish) 'Fallen From Grace.'

'Sweet Surrender' is a Hotaru/Rei and deals with SM cast in high school and is a complete AU (for those of you who don't care to read it). 'Sweet Surrender' will mostly be humor and deal with the misadventures Saiyuki's High's Queen Bee, Rei Hino, as she tries to fulfill the bargain made by 'The Council of the Horrible Four Blondes,' which is getting the punk of the school, Hotaru Tomoe, to sleep with her.

This fic will be more in the drama category with plenty of suffering, confusion and angst.

Well, if you want this fic to the main focus, drop me a review and tell me to get my lazy ass in gear and start updating this or at least work on it. If you want 'Sweet Surrender' to be the main focus (assuming that you've read it and/or is actually interested), then tell me that.

Whatever, point is, tell me what you guys think. Suggestions, advice and comments are more than welcomed. It's encouraged, actually.

Well, thanks for reading! And I'll see you guys mid-August!


End file.
